Out of the Ashes
by DamiaRavenlock
Summary: After Itachi's betrayal, his apprentice runs to Konaha for safety.


_Yatta! My first solo mission, completed sucessfully!_

Kaida happily darted through the forest, intent on locating her sensei.

_He must not be expecting me back so soon. He didnt cover his tracks tonight._

Sensing a person ahead, Kaida slowed down and began to move cautiously through the shadows towards a small clearing. The figure in the clearing made her stop. Instinct told her to run, but her mind reminded her that if he hadnt sensed her yet, any movement could give her away. Her body trembled as she put a name to the face.

_Orochimaru. _

-

The wind barely touched the shadowy depths of the forest. Nevertheless, a slight breeze made Orichomaru's white kimono flutter. The silver orb in the sky illuminated the tall man's indifferent face, his nonchalant stance.

A dark figure seperated himself from the shadows and moved silently towards Orochimaru.

"What do you want?"

Orochimaru raised his eyes to acknowledge the new presence. "I have a request to make of you."

The man stood silently, waiting to hear what Orochimaru would ask.

"Your apprentice. I've heard of...her blood limit. I want her."

"And whats in this for me?"

"I can resurrect anyone, your parents, your best friend-"

"No."

He began to walk away when Orochimaru's voice stopped him.

"I'll give you the secret to my immortality jutsu."

Slowly turning, the other man commented quietly, "What do you want with her? Sasuke is going to be your next body."

"You'll live forever. What does one apprentice matter?"

His head snapped up suddenly. "After Sasuke's body is old and frail, you'll need another. One with his Sharingan and her regenerative blood."

"Itachi, let me have the girl. This is in no way harmful to you."

Itachi chuckled. "What a small price to pay for immortality. She'll be yours when I'm through with her."

A sudden noise made both ninjas turn to the right quickly.

"I'll take care of this," Itachi shot to Orochimaru as he lept from the ground into the trees where he had heard the noise.

-

Cursing herself for making so much noise as she left, Kaida jumped from branch to branch as quickly as she could. Spotting a stream ahead, she landed in it. She hadnt expected it to be so deep, and gasped for breath as she was pulled below the surface. The water began to go faster, pulling her downstream, and the currents slammed her against rock after rock. Her lungs burning, she fought to reach air. Black spots danced in front of her eyes. Reminding herself to calm down, she brought her hands together and started to form ninja symbols. Twice, she was interupted, but finally, she formed the proper sequence and a line of purple colored chakra shot from her fingers and latched onto the far bank. Her strength began to wane, but she concentrated on pulling herself to shore. Finally her toes touched sand and she ran out of the water, collapsing in the mud.

_At least that should have thrown Itachi off. _

Giggling a bit at the unexpected benefit to having been thrown around by the river, Kaida realized that she couldnt stay in one place for long. Itachi would find her. After transforming into a deer to disguise her footprints, she picked a direction and started running. She blocked everything from her mind but the idea of escape. After a few hours of running, she began to enjoy the wind in her face, and the challenge of covering her tracks.

When she decided that she was far enough away, Kaida transformed back into a human, and fell against a tree. The adrenaline rush that had sustained her during the flight had worn off and she felt exhasted. She didnt feel the sharp rocks digging into her legs or the bark scratching wicked welts into her back. The scene replayed itself in her head.

Her trusted sensei. "What a small price to pay."

She buried her face in her hands, tearing at the hair that fell forward.

That cold smile. "She'll be yours.."

A small sob shook her body.

Itachi laughing. "...when I'm through with her."

She curled into a tight ball and closed her eyes.

-

Ten-ten released thousands of needles into the clearing. Launching herself into the air and executing two flips, she showered the clearing in a silver rain. Landing on a branch, she sent one last volley of needles before dropping down and carefully picking her way through the clearing. Of the thousands of needles that she had thrown out, only three had found their target: the back of Hyuga Neji.

Neji pulled the needles out, and growled, "Again."

"Neji! We've been practicing for days now. You need rest, you're still recovering from your last mission."

"Again."

Neji activated his Byakugan and Ten-ten sighed, readying her needles.

"Wait!"

Ten-ten looked at Neji, relieved that he had finally come to his senses.

"There is a ninja approaching. I dont recognize this person. Be alert."

Hiding herself behind a branch, Ten-ten watched silently as an unfamiliar, dark-skinned ninja stepped into the clearing.

The newcomer looked over at Neji who was standing in her way, prepared for battle. Her eyes rested on his head band and she sighed, "Konaha," before collapsing to the ground.

-


End file.
